The Genomics Core provides the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center's researchers with access to critical DNA analysis capabilities such as DNA sequencing and genotyping. These are technologies that require resources not typically present In Individual labs, such as expensive (shared) equipment and highly skilled technical specialists. In particular, the Genomics Core provides our investigators with access to cutting-edge technologies such as Next Generation DNA sequencing, as well as high-throughput genotyping and the more established Sanger sequencing technology. All services of the Genomics Core are delivered with striking cost-effectiveness and remarkable expertise, allowing Cancer Center researchers to perform technologically advanced experiments at a significantly lower cost than would be possible otherwise.